J'aurais préféré
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Pansy écrit une lettre à Drago, elle regrette de n'être que sa meilleure amie, et de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec lui, OS


**J'aurais préféré**

Drago,

Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'écris, alors que je te vois tous les jours, toute la journée. Moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, alors que je pourrais te parler de vive voix, mais les choses sont plus faciles à écrire qu'à dire.

C'est un soir comme tous les autres aux cachots de Serpentard. Tu es assis dans un canapé, entouré de filles de toutes les années. Crabbe et Goyle te regardent comme un dieu, se demandant sûrement comment tu fais pour avoir autant de filles à tes pieds, Blaise est seul dans un coin, il vient de casser avec sa copine, Millicent joue aux échecs avec un gamin de première année, et moi… Moi, j'écris, seule sur une table, loin de toi, loin du feu de cheminée. Tu penses sûrement que je fais mes devoirs, mais ils sont déjà finis. Tu recopieras peut-être dessus parce que tu n'auras rien fait, comme d'habitude.

Bref, c'est un soir comme tous les autres, pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi. Je me suis enfin décidée à t'écrire ce qui me pèse tant sur le cœur depuis quelques mois déjà. Je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour ne pas craquer et tout t'avouer, jusqu'à maintenant.

_J'aurais préféré_

_Etre une aventure_

_Une histoire d'un soir_

_Un instant sans futur_

Je sais très bien que depuis longtemps, tu enchaînes les aventures, les petites histoires, tu n'arrives pas à t'accrocher. Tu as toujours l'air de t'ennuyer avec les filles qui ont eu l'honneur de t'avoir comme petit ami. Je dis bien que c'est un honneur parce que tu enchaînes peut-être ces petites histoires, mais tu ne choisis pas les filles au hasard. Tu as toujours une cible bien déterminée, une fille choisie d'avance, tu ne fais rien au hasard, tout est calculé. Tes gestes, tes paroles pour la séduire, ça marche à tous les coups.

Parmi les filles qui t'entourent, sur les fauteuils au coin du feu, je n'en connais aucune. Toi, tu t'en fous, comme d'habitude. Tu ne les regardes même pas, tu les écoute encore moins, sauf une. Une seule accapare ton attention, c'est celle qui finira avec toi ce soir, c'est ton objectif de la journée. Je sais que tu n'iras pas dormir avant d'avoir fini avec elle, et que tu feras tout pour l'empêcher de remonter dans son dortoir avant que tu lui aies posé la dernière, l'ultime question, à laquelle elle s'empressera de répondre "oui".

_J'aurais préféré_

_N'être qu'une de celles_

_Que tu rejoins la nuit_

_Rien qu'une étincelle_

Ça y est, le moment fatidique est passé. À ta tête soulagée et à sa mine réjouie, je dirais qu'elle a dit "oui", comme toutes les autres cruches qui sont passées avant elle. Elle vient de se lever pour aller à son dortoir, elle va sûrement s'y faire belle pour toi, ses amies la suivent pour commenter et l'aider à s'habiller et se maquiller. Toi, tu rejoins Blaise. Vu sa tête, tu dois lui raconter une blague débile, tellement stupide qu'elle fait rire tout le monde, même Rogue ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Après votre habituelle partie d'échecs ou de bataille explosive, il ira se coucher, et toi tu m'inviteras à m'asseoir sur le canapé, devant le feu. Comme d'habitude, on va parler, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Jamais tu ne me demanderas de sortir avec toi, jamais. Et pourtant, dieu sait que j'en meurs d'envie…

_Ne plus être l'amie_

_La tendre confidente_

_Celle à qui l'on sourit_

_Mais qu'on ne voit pas_

En fin de soirée, avant que j'aille me coucher et que tu ailles à ton rendez-vous, tu me raconteras tes secrets, ceux qui pèsent tellement lourd sur ton cœur, sur ta conscience que tu ne peux pas les garder pour toi. Tu parleras et je t'écouterais, tu pleureras et je te consolerais. Enfin, tu me serreras dans tes bras et tu partiras passer la nuit dans une chambre secrète. Ta "belle" d'un soir t'y rejoindra dans quelques minutes. Pour toi, ce ne sera qu'une nuit parmi d'autres, une nuit comme les autres. Pour elle, ce sera une nuit merveilleuse, d'après ce que j'entendrai plus tard dans la salle commune ou dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Dès le lendemain, tu ne la verras plus, n'ayant d'yeux que pour ta future victime. Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour être celle-là, et ne plus être ta confidente.

_Moi j'aurais préféré_

_Que tu te taises enfin_

_Que je connaisse aussi_

_La douceur de tes mains_

Je sais que tous tes secrets, tu ne les dis qu'à moi, et je te remercie pour ta confiance, mais si on m'avait laissé le choix, ce n'est pas ce rôle que j'aurais choisi. Si un soir, tu me laissais le choix du "programme", je te dirais sûrement de te taire. Tu feras une grimace, indiquant que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. Je prendrais ensuite tes mains dans les miennes en te regardant dans les yeux, et là, tu comprendras enfin ce que je veux, ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis. Si j'avais le choix du décor, je choisirais une chambre, avec un grand lit, et non un canapé devant le feu de cheminée. Si je devais choisir les tenues, je dirais "aucune tenue" à la place de l'uniforme de Poudlard avec un écusson de Serpentard. Si j'avais le choix, je demanderais tes mains sur moi, et non sur ton visage pour cacher tes larmes.

_Oh j'aurais préféré_

_Que tu m'aimes rien qu'une heure_

_Etre juste un jouet_

_Ou même être une erreur_

Si tu pouvais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, me laisser entrer dans ta chambre, même rien que pour une heure, tu ferais de moi la plus heureuse des sorcières. Je ne te demande même pas de m'aimer toute ta vie, mais rien qu'une heure. Une petite heure, ce n'est rien par rapport à une vie. Tu m'oublierais aussi vite que tes autres conquêtes, ou alors tu te convaincrais que je n'étais qu'une erreur, que tu n'aurais pas dû. Moi, je sais que je n'oublierais jamais. ÊEtre dans ton lit, même rien que pour une malheureuse petite heure, ça me comblerais bien plus que les heures qu'on peut passer à parler le soir. Une heure suffirait à faire de moi une femme heureuse.

_Moi j'aurais tant aimé_

_Si tu savais_

_J'aurais préféré_

_Ne plus être moi_

Si seulement j'avais pu choisir… J'aimerais ne pas être moi. Ton amie d'enfance, la seule fille à qui tu fais confiance, ta confidente. Si je pouvais, je prendrais bien la place de la sœur de Theodore, tu sais, celle de sixième année, ou encore la sœur jumelle de Millicent, qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout, soit dit en passant. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour échanger ma place avec elle, ma place de confidente sur un canapé à celle de conquête dans un lit, je serais même prête à donner ma vie pour ça.

_Préféré aussi_

_T'avoir rien qu'une nuit_

_Etre celle que l'on s'offre_

_Mais qui n'a pas de prix_

Mon rêve le plus fou serait de passer une nuit avec toi, rien qu'avec toi. Le comble, ce serait, qu'en plus, tu te battes pour ça, que tu sois prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour ça. Mais je sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui m'aide à tenir pendant les longues soirées où tu me parles, où tu parles, sans t'arrêter, sauf pour pleurer. Ce n'est qu'un espoir, une infime lueur dans l'obscurité de mes journées, un rayon de lumière dans la nuit.

_Moi j'aurais préféré_

_Ne rien savoir de toi_

_Que la force de ton corps_

_La douceur de ta voix_

De toi, je ne connais que ta voix désinvolte quand tu racontes des potins de Poudlard, ta voix entrecoupée de sanglots quand tu me racontes tes malheurs ou ta voix reconnaissante, juste avant que tu partes à ton rendez-vous, le cœur léger, prêt à passer une nuit de plaisirs, sans moi. Tu sais que de nombreuses filles craquent pour toi, et pas seulement à Serpentard, tu sais que tu brises de nombreux cœurs avec tes aventures d'une nuit, tu sais que beaucoup seraient prêtes à tout donner pour passer la porte de ta chambre, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je fais partie de la première et de la dernière catégorie. Pour toi, je ne peux être que la confidente, l'amie en qui tu as une entière confiance, pas plus, pas moins.

_Oh j'aurais préféré_

_Etre fée de plaisir_

_Et je pourrais enfin_

_Te voir fermer les yeux_

Si seulement, rien qu'une fois, une seule fois, tu pouvais me laisser passer ta porte, tu ne le regretterais pas, et moi, je serais heureuse à un point que tu ne saurais imaginer. Si seulement je pouvais être ta "belle" d'un soir, ta petite fée, je serais capable de n'importe quoi pour ça, même voir Tu-Sais-Qui, alors que tu sais très bien que je ne le supporte pas, il est moche, horrible. Toi, tu es beau, magnifique, le plus mignon de tout Poudlard, quoi que tu puisses dire.

_N'être rien qu'une femme_

_Mais si femme une nuit_

_Partager tes plaisirs_

_Et sortir de ta vie_

Avec toi, je ne suis qu'une confidente, une personne à qui tu racontes tous tes secrets, toutes tes peurs, tes craintes, tes espérances. Je sais tout de toi, sauf ce que je voudrais. Tu partages tout avec moi, sauf tes plaisirs. Je suis entrée dans ta vie lorsque nous avions trois quatre ans pour ne plus en sortir. J'aurais préféré n'y entrer qu'à quinze, seize ou dix-sept ans, et en sortir quelques heures plus tard.

_Oublier tous ces mots_

_Même les confidences_

_Et ne sentir enfin_

_Que l'odeur de ta peau_

La nuit, dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'oublie tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'imagine ce que tu aurais dit pour me séduire, j'oublie tes larmes, je mets un sourire éclatant à la place, j'oublie l'odeur des larmes pour ne plus sentir que l'odeur de ta peau, sans le moindre artifice. La nuit, j'oublie la réalité et je vis mes rêves, ceux que je voudrais être réalité, ceux que je voudrais vivre avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, avec personne d'autre.

_Je suis prête à tout perdre_

_Et prête à tout donner_

_Pour savoir de toi_

_Ce qui ne se dit pas_

Voilà, pendant que tu parlais avec toutes ces filles et que tu jouais avec Blaise, j'ai rempli tout un parchemin. Il t'est destiné, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais te le donner. J'ai déjà eu le courage de l'écrire, vais-je avoir celui de te le donner, ou au moins de le laisser en évidence pour que tu le lises ? Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, moi, je ne suis pas très courageuse… La preuve, il m'aura fallu des années avant de me décider enfin à écrire cette lettre, qui finira sûrement dans les flammes.

Pansy.

_Les gestes impudiques_

_Les désirs que l'on tait_

_Belle comme la musique_

_De l'amour que l'on fait_

Je crois qu'après avoir signé le parchemin, je me suis endormie, sur la table. Toi, tu as dû venir voir pourquoi je ne te rejoignais pas sur le canapé. Peut-être ta curiosité t'a-t-elle poussé à lire ma lettre, je n'en sais rien. Tu me réveilles doucement et m'entraînes vers "notre" canapé devant lequel ronfle un feu qui dégage une douce chaleur. On commence à parler de nos journées respectives, tranquillement. Puis, quand je te dis que j'ai oublié un parchemin important sur la table, tu me montres la lettre que tu as dans la main depuis le début. Là, je comprends que tu l'as lue pendant que je dormais. Est-ce que je suis en colère, furieuse contre toi et ton indiscrétion ? Même pas, je suis contente, tu sais enfin ce que je pense. Quand je regarde l'heure, je m'aperçois que tu as raté ton rendez-vous de la soirée, avec la rousse de tout à l'heure. Tu rigoles en m'expliquant qu'en fait, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de l'aide pour un devoir de potion. Je ne te crois pas, mais je ne dis rien. Et, avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, tu me prends par la main et m'emmène à ta chambre, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_Fin_

La chanson est de Chimène Badi.


End file.
